<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yes, Sir by melliejellie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947874">Yes, Sir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliejellie/pseuds/melliejellie'>melliejellie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Consent is Sexy, Dom/sub Undertones, Juicyjima Weekend, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sugar Baby!Tsukishima, Sugar Daddy, bondage but it's soft, but he calls him sir, for obvious reasons it's Ushijima, sugar daddy!Ushijima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliejellie/pseuds/melliejellie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is this some kind of sex thing?”</p><p>Tsukishima types it quickly, presses send, and closes his laptop so the words can’t stare back at him as his face turns as red as a beet.</p><p>Later he reads the terse response.</p><p>“I apologize. I thought I was very clear. Of course this is sexual in nature, but I do not expect much. I would like to buy you things and, in return, I would like to see you enjoy them. Also, if you could continue to call me ‘sir,’ I will make it worth your effort.”</p><p>***</p><p>Tsukishima is an over-worked, underpaid college student and then the universe delivers an arrangement with a statuesque god of a man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>422</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yes, Sir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I forgot about juicyjima weekend until it began and I wasn't gonna do anything (sorry juicy boi Wakatoshi) but then I woke up in the middle of the night and went "sugar daddy UshiTsuki" and the idea wouldn't let me go. I don't know what this is. Not betad. Lightly revised. Enjooooooy.</p><p>Day 1: Eat (birthday cake+) - we got cake<br/>Day 2: Mark (tattoos or hickies) - we got hickies<br/>Day 3: Decorate (leather/rope/piercings+) - we got a leather harness for them Ushi Tiddies<br/>Day 4: Show Off (lingerie/sexy clothes) - we got Tsukishima in some ribbons<br/>Bonus: "Too hard? Sorry I'm so strong." - we got that, too</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima hides his yawn as well as he can while holding two trays of exquisitely decorated petits fours. It’s some rich man’s birthday. And it’s one more paycheck for Tsukishima.</p><p>Too many courses. Too many side jobs. Not for the first time, he wonders if he’d be better off going back home and going to school somewhere where he could live with his parents.</p><p>Ah, the need to strike it on his own.</p><p>Noble.</p><p>Foolish.</p><p>Necessary.</p><p>There’s no program quite like the one he’s in now back in Miyagi. He got in. That was an achievement in and of itself. Now he’s just got to figure out how to stay here.</p><p>He turns to the side, hoping no one will see him as another yawn takes over, bigger this time, and when he turns back, there’s a man looking directly at him only a few steps away.</p><p>Tsukishima zips his lips tight and quickly curls them into a practiced smile.</p><p>“Petits fours?” He offers using the very minimal French pronunciation his employer made sure he practiced.</p><p>“No, thank you. I would prefer better cake.”</p><p>The casual honesty in his comment makes Tsukishima’s smile quirk up at the corners.</p><p>“I’ve been assured that these were made to very precise specifications,” Tsukishima adds.</p><p>“They are dry,” the man says matter-of-factly, like he’s not disparaging the sweet offerings but merely stating the obvious.</p><p>His voice is rich, but that’s not what Tsukishima’s drawn to immediately. No, that would be the well-built chest that is threatening to burst out of his shirt judging by the very stressed-out buttons.</p><p>The deep timbre of his voice is just icing on top of that delicious cake.</p><p>Maybe the night won’t be so bad. He can make it.</p><p>But traitorously, his body makes him yawn again. He quickly tries to stifle it by holding his mouth shut, but the end result, he knows, is that he looks even stranger than if he just let it out.</p><p>Very unprofessional. </p><p>“Are you tired?” The Chest asks, stepping closer.</p><p>Tsukishima smiles brightly, painting on his best customer service grin, and shakes his head gently.</p><p>“Ah no sir, just a quick yawn. Not sure where that came from.” He forces out a polite laugh. Then, changing the subject, “I could get you something else sweet from the kitchens if you so desired.”</p><p>Something flashes through the man’s eyes, but the rest of his face is so stoic, so unreadable, Tsukishima’s not sure what it could be.</p><p>“The event shouldn’t last too much longer. Then you can get some sleep.”</p><p>Tsukishima feels his guard going up. Who does this barrel-chested man think he is? But there’s something about his words that makes Tsukishima feel like he genuinely cares if Tsukishima, this random waiter holding a tray of tiny cakes, is getting enough sleep.</p><p>“I’ll go and get some lemon sorbet and be back in just a moment.”</p><p>“I don’t want sorbet,” The Chest says, stepping closer.</p><p>And Tsukishima can feel the rest of that sentence. It’s in the way the man steps closer, in the way his gaze has grown sharper, more intense.</p><p>Like there’s something he does want.</p><p>“I noticed you earlier,” the man continues, still in that plain, flat tone, but something flashes through his eyes.</p><p>Tsukishima can feel himself nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot. His breath stutters.</p><p>He’s got to be talking about all the yawning. Why else would someone like that notice him?</p><p>“No rest for a weary uni student,” he laughs weakly.</p><p>“Oh? What will you do after this?”</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want me to run to the kitchens? There’s far more desserts in the--”</p><p>“How much of a tip would you need to leave early?” The man asks, still in that flat, unassuming tone, but now he’s close enough to touch.</p><p>Tsukishima’s eyes drift to his chest. He can see the way those buttons are straining to keep him contained and he feels sweat drip down the small of his back.</p><p>Tsukishima laughs, half out of nerves half out of the ludicrous notion.</p><p>“I’m afraid I’d be fired, sir. No tip could cover that.”</p><p>The Chest reaches into his back pocket, maintaining eye contact until he pulls out his wallet and counts through a stack of bills so wide it makes Tsukishima’s eyes bulge.</p><p>“Would this cover it?”</p><p>The man places several bills onto Tsukishima’s silver tray. Oh, it would cover his shift. And then some.</p><p>“Now you can get some rest.”</p><p>“I can’t accept this,” Tsukishima says quickly, the words tumbling out of his mouth. He can feel a wave of different emotions causing his skin to flush, rise up out of his tight, starchy collar.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“For about a billion reasons. Please, take it back.” Tsukishima holds out the money for him to take.</p><p>“No. It is a gift.”</p><p>“I don’t know you.” Tsukishima’s heart is beating faster but he pinches his brows together and shapes his lips into as much as a sneer as he can manage while on the clock. “Who do you think you are?”</p><p>“I’m the birthday boy.”</p><p>The response is so unexpected, so completely doesn’t match the stoic, statuesque man in front of him that it takes Tsukishima a moment to register what was even said.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“This event is my birthday. And I would be glad if you could go home and rest instead of working because I also do not want to be here.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” As Tsukishima tries to make sense of the situation, there’s still more bite in his tone than he would usually allow at work, but he can’t help it. None of this is what he expected for tonight.</p><p>“These are work associates. I would rather be at home with friends. Or alone. Probably alone. Alone is best.” The Chest begins to ramble, seemingly caught up in his own reveries before he snaps back to the conversation, those intense eyes again finding Tsukishima’s. “But some company is worthwhile. I think yours would be.”</p><p>The words smack the air from Tsukishima’s lungs. There’s no missing the meaning behind that gaze now and it’s been a very long time since he’s been with anyone, and he’s certainly never enjoyed the company of someone of this… stature. It makes his knees feel weak, but he holds his ground.</p><p>“Look, I don’t know who--”</p><p>“If you take the gift, then at least one of us could leave.”</p><p>“I won’t accept this. And I need this job.”</p><p>The money hangs between Tsukishima’s fingers in between them. The Chest makes no move to take it back. Instead he reaches back into his wallet and takes out a simple, matte white business card. He presents it, then slowly replaces the money in Tsukishima’s hand with the card.</p><p>His hands feel warm against Tsukishima’s. They feel strong. Worn and calloused, but soft.</p><p>“If you ever change your mind, I’m sure we could reach some sort of arrangement,” he offers by way of explanation which, of course, is no explanation at all.</p><p>He grabs one petit four off the tray and slips it into his mouth, shrugging at the flavor like he hasn’t just said a bunch of ludicrous statements in a row without a second thought. Then, he turns and saunters back towards the group of people in the center of the room.</p><p>His back is somehow just as delightful as his chest.</p><p>Tsukishima stares at the simple print on the card, his brain filled with questions, like what the hell just happened?</p><p>***</p><p>Tsukishima sends an email to the address on the card a week later. A phone call is out of the question. A text is too informal. But he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t stared at the card all week and wondered about the man who was willing to hand out a thick stack of cash to a waiter while very plainly stating that he was interested in him.</p><p>They exchange messages back and forth for several days. Ushijima is always quick to respond. Tsukishima takes his time to comb through the messages to find a hidden meaning, but the other man is very straightforward.</p><p>Ushijima would like to help him.</p><p>He finds Tsukishima “intriguing.”</p><p>And does he need money for rent or books for the next semester (because Ushijima could send a car to pick him up today)?</p><p>The answer to both of those things is, of course, a very big yes, but he has to ask--</p><p>“Is this some kind of sex thing?”</p><p>Tsukishima types it quickly, presses send, and closes his laptop so the words can’t stare back at him as his face turns as red as a beet.</p><p>Later he reads the terse response.</p><p>“I apologize. I thought I was very clear. Of course this is sexual in nature, but I do not expect much. I would like to buy you things and, in return, I would like to see you enjoy them. Also, if you could continue to call me ‘sir,’ I will make it worth your effort.”</p><p>That last line plays on repeat in Tsukishima’s brain whenever he has a single moment to himself.</p><p>It takes two weeks of double shifts, extra side hustles, and a mountain of homework that isn’t going anywhere without any time to do it for Tsukishima to agree.</p><p>***</p><p>The arrangement begins with a rent check, a new laptop, and bags of clothes from Tsukishima’s favorite stores. Every few days Tsukishima takes a long bus rude to Ushihima’s absurdly picturesque home (he still refuses to be picked up) and stands in Ushijima’s living room so he can undress and try on everything Ushijima bought for him.</p><p>At first he would undress as quickly as possible, or only remove what was necessary - shed a shirt to try on a sweater, remove his pants to slip into a new pair of jeans. But with time, the new arrangement grows strangely… fine. True to his word, Ushijima doesn’t seem to expect anything else. He reclines on his couch and watches with a single-minded focus.</p><p>Tsukishima can all but forget what’s happening around him as long as he doesn’t meet Ushijima’s intense gaze. Those eyes do something in him. The part of his brain that makes him all clever sharp edges melts into a puddle when he looks at Ushijima’s face for too long. Or his chest. Or those arms. Or at the bulge that subtly grows in his neatly pressed slacks. Or his thick fingers that trace lightly along his clothed cock when he can’t seem to tear his eyes away from Tsukishima.</p><p>He’s never had this kind of attention before. At first he tried to shrug it off, to cover his flustered feelings with a click of his tongue or a carefully worn smirk.</p><p>And no matter how many times Ushijima casually brings it up, he refuses to call him “sir.”</p><p>“You haven’t earned it yet,” he smirks.</p><p>But there’s no use pretending he’s not similarly affected. He knows he can’t hide the flush on skin, the beads of sweat that form whenever he thinks of what’s hidden underneath Ushijima’s expensive button-downs, those almost too-tight pants struggling to fit around his massive thighs.</p><p>When Tsukishima leaves, he’s always breathing heavier and it’s a mad dash back to his closet-sized apartment so he can work himself open in the shower and imagine the possibilities.</p><p>As the weeks pass, it gets all too easy to imagine what could be because Ushijima seems to grow more comfortable in his company. He sits on his couch in sweats instead of slacks. He’ll complain about being hot after a workout and shed his shirt, hand coming to rest on his thigh as he watches.</p><p>And Tsukishima can’t take his eyes away either. Ushijima is like a god amongst men with that chiseled chest, those tree trunk arms. Tsukishima wants to bury his face between those tits, to taste his skin, lick and bite to know what he feels like as his fingers dig in to the rest of his carved muscles.</p><p>The gifts grow more suggestive in nature, too. First there’s tighter pants, stretchy fabric that clings to his long legs, and then Tsukishima receives a bright red pair of underwear that, judging by how soft they are, must cost more than what he used to make in a whole night of being a waiter.</p><p>He slips them on, and when the elastic snaps around his waist, Ushjima lets out a deep, rumbling groan.</p><p>It’s the first pleased sound he’s ever made when they’re together.</p><p>Heat travels straight to Tsukishima’s dick. He turns around as he feels the flush on his skin deepening, matching that red little number hugging his ass. He takes a steadying breath and lets his hand travel down his sides, his ass. He hooks his thumb in the waistband and snaps it again, letting loose an exaggerated whimper when it slaps his skin.</p><p>It’s enough to elicit another filthy sound from the other man’s lips.</p><p>Tsukishima’s mouth goes dry. His heart is pounding and his body is reacting faster than he can stifle it. He tries to collect himself, but knows it’s pointless. His pale skin reveals everything. He traps a moan in his throat as he turns to face him.</p><p>Ushijima’s chest is flushed and it’s creeping up his neck. There’s a bead of sweat dripping down his neck and Tsukishima watches it travel down until it settles next to one of his nipples.</p><p>Tsukishima swallows hard and the next thing Tsukishima knows he’s leaning between Ushijima’s tits and lapping that bead of sweat up with his tongue.</p><p>He doesn’t stop there. He tastes every inch of him he can reach while his hands grip onto his arms, fingers digging in to the places he’s longed to feel for so long.</p><p>Ushijima holds perfectly still and lets his tongue roam, but Tsukishima can feel the muscles in his arms twitching with restraint, just as he can feel the rumbling moans in Ushijima’s chest that want to break free. But he’s a model of self-control while his dick twitches, like he must enjoy the feeling of denying himself what he wants.</p><p>And Tsukishima knows Ushijima wants. When he straddles the other man’s hips, he can feel his desire pressing against his ass, and knowing that he’s wanted by someone like this is a heady feeling that pushes Tsukishima out of his rational mind altogether. He drags his teeth across Ushijima’s nipple and then bites down into the flesh of his pecs.</p><p>Ushijima lets out a groan, but doesn’t move, so Tsukishima marks him again. And again. His tongue and teeth travel the length of his chest, dotting him with blooming red marks as Tsukishima gets his fill, greedy for as much of his perfect body as he’s allowed.</p><p>When he finally pulls away enough to look at the other man, Ushijima’s stare is dark and heavy. His hands are digging into the back of his couch, knuckles white.</p><p>“Sorry for the mess,” Tsukshima smirks, dragging his nails across a mark. It feels good when Ushijima shudders under his touch.</p><p>Ushijima swallows before he speaks, voice as flat as ever, but his pupils blown wide. “Don’t be. I like watching you enjoy yourself.”</p><p>“You can touch me, too,” Tsukishima offers as he presses back against the bulge in Ushijima’s sweat pants.</p><p>The other man groans before shaking his head. “Not yet.”</p><p>***</p><p>The next time Tsukishima lets himself into Ushijima’s home, he’s greeted by the sight of him sitting back against his couch cushions, dressed in freshly pressed black slacks and partially unbuttoned shirt that reveals just enough of what is clearly a leather harness strapped across his chest. From what Tsukishima can see, the straps are thick, pressing into his skin in all the right places and pushing the meat of his pecs together. Some of his marks from last time are fading, but still there.</p><p>“It is not a gift for you to wear, but I thought you might enjoy it,” Ushijima says, one arm thrown against the back of the couch, the other cupping himself through his pants.</p><p>Tsukishima drops his bags and rushes in, mind already growing foggy with want. He has half a mind to restrain himself, to try and maintain the upper hand, but he doesn’t care enough to bother. </p><p>He slides his fingers past the loose fabric and over the tight curves of the leather and all of Ushijima’s taught skin that he can reach. Wordlessly, he unbuttons the rest of his shirt, his lips trailing behind his fingers as he kisses and nips as the skin between the leather. Lower and lower he works until he’s on his knees before him like a man in worship.</p><p>He rubs his cheek against the thick cock straining against the fabric. His mouth drops open on a moan as he closes his eyes and thinks about how he’ll taste, how heavy he’ll feel on his tongue.</p><p>Tsukishima blinks his eyes open, already panting, “may I, sir?”</p><p>Ushijima looks down at him, his bountiful chest straining again those tight leather straps. His expression is still calm, but clearly pleased to have made the word “sir” slip from Tsukishima’s lips. If he had an ounce of pride left, he’d take it back, but right now he doesn’t want to save face, he wants Ushijima.</p><p>In that deep, rumbling voice Ushijima says, “go ahead. I like to watch you enjoy yourself.”</p><p>Tsukishima makes quick work of the button and the zipper, but he slows as he pulls his massive cock free. He groans as it stands there, fully erect before him, and he doesn’t know why he’s surprised by the size of it. Everything else about this man is perfect, his cock would, of course, be a work of art as well.</p><p>From the base, Tsukishima licks up the length of him, salty and hot on his tongue. He positions himself, raised up on his knees, and laps at the tip as he takes steadying breaths to relax himself before sliding his slick lips around the head and stretching his mouth to accommodate the girth of him.</p><p>His mouth pulls at the corners as he fits himself around Ushijima’s cock. He feels tears in the corner of his eyes, half from the stretch, half from imagining his hole stretching to fit all of Ushijima inside of him. Tsukishima moans at the thought as he sucks him deeper into his mouth until his cock is hitting the back of his throat.</p><p>He wraps his hand around the rest, the other stroking his balls as he tries his best to fit as much as he can because he wants to feel him, wants Ushijima to fill his mouth, fuck up into him and draw pleasure from him.</p><p>But of course Ushijima doesn’t move. A groan slips past his lips, but he holds perfectly still except for his cock twitching in Tsukishima’s mouth.</p><p>Blissed out on the sheer size of him, Tsukishima works his mouth along his length, his hand fisting what his lips can’t reach. Each time he slides down, Tsukishima relaxes his muscles to swallow around his cock and pull him deeper inside. There’s drool running down the sides of his mouth, down his chin, but he can’t stop, doesn’t want to.</p><p>Without Ushijima moving, he does his best to fuck that cock down his own throat and taste as much of him as he can. He’s aware that his jaw hurts, that his throat aches, but he wants Ushijima to fill every part of him. His own still-clothed cock hangs heavy between his legs as he thinks about splitting himself open on this cock. He moans around the thickness his mouth and feels Ushijima’s thighs twitch beside his head.</p><p>One loud moan pierces the air and Tsukishima feels Ushijima’s heavy hand land on the back of his head, fingers gently gripping into his hair. He thrusts up from the couch once and then he’s spilling down Tsukishima’s throat.</p><p>Moments later, with Tsukishima still between his legs, Ushijima carefully wipes his face clean with a soft cloth.</p><p>“I’m glad you like your gift,” he says simply, tone as flat as ever.</p><p>Tsukishima closes his eyes and nods, cheek resting against a powerful thigh.</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” he rasps, his throat sore.</p><p>Ushijima lets him rest, stroking his hair in gentle circles as Tsukishima slumps against his leg.</p><p>Tsukishima’s not sure how much time passes before Ushijima breaks the silence.</p><p>“That’s not all I have for you today,” Ushijima runs his thumb down Tsukishima’s jawline. “Unless you are too tired already.”</p><p>Tsukishima forces his eyes open and does his best to tilt his chin up, a smirk on his lips, “Hardly. Though I worry that you,” he brings up a hand to trace a line down his spent cock, “won’t be able to get it up again.”</p><p>For a second, there’s a crack in that stoic demeanor - a flash across those eyes, a parting of his lips.</p><p>“That is not a concern,” he replies, eyes narrowing.</p><p>Then he’s shedding the loose shirt from his shoulders, tucking his cock back into his pants, and bending over to maneuver and lift Tsukishima into his arms in a bridal carry.</p><p>“Um, no,” Tsukishima shoves at his chest. When he touches the leather, he loses some of his bite, but he tries to keep the contempt clear on his face.</p><p>Ushijima grunts and tosses him over his shoulder instead like Tsukishima weighs nothing.</p><p>If the first position was embarrassing, then this should be worse, but the show of obvious strength makes his thoughts go fuzzy and he lets himself be manhandled all the way to Ushijima’s bedroom where he’s unceremoniously dumped onto a comforter so plush he sinks into it with a contented sigh.</p><p>“I have another gift,” Ushijima’s on the other side of the room, rifling through a drawer as Tsukishima’s eyes wander from the giant bay window to the headboard he can’t wait to test the limits of.</p><p>“Do you trust me?”</p><p>Tsukishima’s eyes snap open. He doesn’t reply, but his eyes seek Ushijima’s. The other man is now standing near where Tsukishima’s still-clothed legs are hanging off the edge of the bed. He’s holding a small box in one hand.</p><p>He waits for Ushijima to say something else, to pull something out of the box, anything, but instead he simply waits.</p><p>“I don’t know if--” Tsukishima lets his voice trail off. He thinks of how he felt moments ago and his body reacts, squirming slightly on the sheets as his body reminds him of how empty it feels. His fingers tug at the comforter below him.</p><p>Tsukishima meets his gaze, determined, “I want my gift.”</p><p>“I want to fuck you,” Ushijima replies, voice steady and strong, “but I have a requirement.”</p><p>Tsukishima breath catches in his throat. He nods.</p><p>“For me to do anything, I must hear you say ‘yes.’ I know that I am large and I do not want to hurt you.”</p><p>Tsukishima swallows, his lower half again squirming against the bed in anticipation. He nods. “Yes.”</p><p>Ushijima raises an eyebrow and waits.</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>The first item from the block is long, wide black ribbon. When Ushijima asks to tie it around his eyes, Tsukishima’s heart races but he manages a “yes, sir.”</p><p>With his sight taken from him, his pulse quickens. He listens to every sound in the room with his nerves on edge. He gasps when he feels two heavy hands on his waist, then he’s settled back against the bed, this time with his head against the pillows.</p><p>“May I undress you?”</p><p>Tsukishima grits his teeth and nods, feeling anxious when nothing happens until he remembers.</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>Ushijima’s strong hands work slowly over his entire body, letting loose layer by layer until he’s shivering from feeling so open, so hot on the inside without anything else around him. He wants to feel Ushijima’s bulk pressed up against his body, but instead he’s asked--</p><p>“Can I kiss you?”</p><p>He bites his lip, “yes, sir.”</p><p>Tsukishima feels the bed dip beside him, feels a brush of that leather harness against his legs moments before there’s a press of warm lips against his inner thigh. He shudders as Ushijima passes his lips over his legs, his calloused fingers holding him, moving his legs to expose more for his lips to touch. It’s barely anything but Tsukishima’s already gripping uselessly at the plush fabric under him and he whines when his leg is placed back on the bed and there’s suddenly no touch at all.</p><p>“I like to wrap my presents for myself. Will you tell me if it’s too tight?”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Tsukishima chokes out, mind racing with possibilities.</p><p>He feels Ushijima’s bulk on either side of him, boxing him in. He jumps when he feels the smooth, tickling sensations of more ribbons along his chest.</p><p>He lets his body be rolled and lifted by Ushijima’s strong grasp as the ribbons are tied around his chest, looped around his back, pulled taught and woven in an intricate pattern down his body. The whole time Ushijima hums softly to himself as though the meticulous nature of the work satisfies him. He seems to pay no attention to the way Tsukishima’s groans get caught in his throat, held back through gritted teeth, or to the way Tsukishima’s cock has risen to attention by having Ushijima’s hands on every inch of him.</p><p>It’s not until Ushijima’s looped two straps around Tsukishima’s thighs, just under the curve of his ass, and tied them behind his back that he seems to snap from his contented reverie long enough to ask--</p><p>“Do you feel alright?”</p><p>It’s harder to find his voice than he imagined, but he doesn’t want this to stop, so he pushes out, “yes, sir.”</p><p>“Turn over for me.”</p><p>With effort, Tsukishima gets his shaky legs to move. The blindfold mixed with the feeling of the ribbons gliding and pressing in on his skin makes every inch of him feel alight, alive.</p><p>Every press of his skin to the sheets makes his breath come out in heated pants already. So when Ushijima’s hands grip into his hips and pull his knees up to rest on the bed, his back dipped, his ass high in the air, he shouts out without being asked anything, “yes, sir!”</p><p>Ushijima thumbs press into the smooth skin of his ass and there’s a deep rumble of pleased laughter behind him.</p><p>“I would very much like taste you.” Ushijima’s thumb travels across his skin to circle at his entrance. “May I?”</p><p>Tsukishima’s breath leaves him in a rush and he shudders against the pillow. “Yes, yes,” he moans, his hands digging into the plush pillow beneath him.</p><p>There’s hot breath against his rim, but nothing else.</p><p>He whimpers.</p><p>“I didn’t hear what I needed.”</p><p>“Yes, sir!” He shouts as thick fingers pry him apart and Ushijima’s hot tongue laps against his entrance. He’s slow at first, licking teasing circles, but then there’s a groan as Ushijima slides in past the ring of muscles and proceeds to lap at him like a man presented with his final meal. Tsukishima melts against the bed, held up only by Ushijima’s strong grip on his hips, as he moans and rides out the slick sensations with his cock already leaking onto the bed.</p><p>He gasps when a large, lube-slicked finger slides in to replace his tongue. Ushijima’s hands are so much sturdier than his own, even just one of fingers is already stretching him more than he thought. Already relaxed and slick with spit, Ushijima slides in and out easily, exploring his body and rubbing against his walls.</p><p>“May I put in another?”</p><p>And he knows it’s right on the edge of too soon, but he wants to feel that burn, to mix pleasure with pain. “Yes, sir.”</p><p>Two thick fingers stretch at his rim and work him open until Ushijima groans and rushes in a third, punching a deep moan from Tsukishima’s lungs. Pliant and loose under his touch, he gasps through the pinch of pain until he’s on the other side of it, sounds of pleasure pouring from his lips as Ushijima expertly twists his fingers inside of him, pressing everywhere all at once.</p><p>Still moving inside him, Ushijima voice carries over the sound of his heavy breathing, “I am sorry but I do not think I can wait any longer. Are you ready for me to fuck you?”</p><p>“Yes, yes,” he moans on repeat, “please, sir.”</p><p>On shaky legs, he presents himself, lifts his hips higher, the ribbons around his body tightening in places across his chest as he moves.</p><p>The bed dips behind him, those strong hands against grip at his waist and then he’s being pulled back across the bed until his hole is pressing against the tip of Ushijima’s cock.</p><p>“Yes, sir!” He shouts, feeling his hole twitch in anticipation, ready to be filled by the cock that filled his mouth so fully before. His whole body shudders as Ushijima moans, something deep and filthy, and his heavy cock begins to split him open.</p><p>His mouth drops open in a silent gasp as his massive cock slowly slides inside. For all the prep there was nothing that could prepare his body for this, but there’s nothing he wants more. His face drops to the bed, his fingers uselessly gripping at anything even though all strength has left his body. Somehow he finds enough of his voice to cry out, raspy and breathless, feeling every hot inch of Ushijima pressing into him.</p><p>“I am going to fit it all inside you,” Ushijima groans, his flat, steady tone finally showing signs of cracking. "Think you can take it?”</p><p>Tsukishima moans, his mind unable to think or say anything, but then that cock inside him stops moving and he begs for more, for all of it, “yes, sir. Yes, sir.”</p><p>His mind goes blank as Ushijima fills him more than any cock, any toy ever has. It feels like ages before Ushijima’s hips press against his ass.</p><p>He settles there, hips shifting and Tsukishima gasps for breath to steady himself, to let his body adjust to being stuffed. He wants to bring his hand to his stomach, to see if he can feel his cock buried deep in his ass, but it’s impossible to move.</p><p>Just as slowly, Ushijima begins to slide back out. One of Ushijima’s hands glides down from Tsukishima’s ass to the middle of his back, tangles in between ribbons, and yanks hard as he rushes back in, punching the air from Tsukishima’s body in one quick, deep groan.</p><p>“I am at my limits and would like to fuck you earnestly,” that deep voice rumbles through the room.</p><p>“Yes,” Tsukishima sobs in one long, drawn-out breath, “yes, sir.”</p><p>The fingers tangled in the ribbons grip harder, pull his limp body up from the bed, his head still pressed against the sheets, and he has seconds to try to reposition his shaky arms before Ushijima is slamming back inside, filling all of Tsukishima instantly and rendering his muscles, his body useless.</p><p>He only hangs on as Ushijima sets a brutal pace, his thick cock pressing impossibly deep, stretching him father than he’s ever known, than he ever thought he could be. He doesn’t even need the blindfold because his eyes are snapped shut, mouth hanging open, his body now just a vessel from which Ushijima will forcefully draw his own pleasure. His senses are now nothing but the feeling of fullness in his body, the stretch at his hole, the smell of sweat and sex in the air, and the sounds of Ushijima’s steady voice finally broken, finally grunting and groaning as he loses himself, too.</p><p>Tsukishima has no idea how much time passes with Ushijima splitting him in half with his cock. The ribbons at his chest pull taught as Ushijima keeps yanking him back, forcing himself deeper. Somewhere in his brain he registers that there’s tears in his eyes, that he’s babbling loud nonsense.</p><p>“Too hard?” Ushijima drives himself in deeper. “Sorry I’m so strong.”</p><p>Tsukishima only drools and sobs and tries to hang on until Ushijima growls through his final thrusts, his hot cum spilling inside him, having no where else to go but spread around the cock still buried in his ass.</p><p>“I didn’t forget about you,” Ushijima whispers, his voice suddenly close to the shell of Tsukishima’s ear, and then his strong fingers are wrapped around Tsukishima, pumping once, twice and that’s enough for him to reach that peak he’s been hanging just at the edge of for so long.</p><p>He slumps against the bed and Ushijima sets him down gently, the ribbons around him going slack.</p><p>The bed dips and he hears bare feet on the floor, the sound of water running, and then there’s a warm, wet cloth running up the length of his thighs, wiping up cum on the way to clean his stretched hole. He winces, but Ushijima is gentle, thorough, saying nothing as he methodically cleans Tsukishima’s back, then rolls him over and wipes the rest of him.</p><p>Ushijima presses a kiss to his stomach and Tsukishima can feel him grin against his skin.</p><p>“Are you content?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Good.” Ushijima’s thumb strokes along his chin before his hands carefully until the blindfold and set Tsukishima’s head back gently onto the pillows.</p><p>He blinks his eyes open, chest still heaving in need of breath.</p><p>And is greeted with an eyeful of sweaty tits just in front of his eyes and nearly passes out. Ushijima wipes his bangs from his forehead and presses a kiss there. The gesture startles him in its tenderness, but then Ushijima is hopping up from the bed, the round globes of his perfect ass on display, and Tsukishima can do nothing but thank whatever powers that exist in the universe for delivering that body into his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahahaha, what was that? I had fun. I hope you did, too.</p><p>My notes for the day 3 decorate prompt was literally:<br/>"Harness for dem tiddies"</p><p>Me writing smut: "I just want both teams to have fun."</p><p>Ushijima is thicc and he deserves the world. I could write sonnets about his chest. Tsukishima is my favorite. The End.</p><p>***</p><p>Kudos, comments, and bookmarks never fail to make me smile (and I always reply to comments!).</p><p>Chat with me on Twitter - <a href="https://twitter.com/HeyMellieJellie">@HeyMellieJellie</a>. I scream about haikyuu and post story threads, too!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>